The invention relates to an circular container of a resiliently deformable plastics material, e.g. for storage and transport of paint, solvents or the like. Such containers are well known in particular in the form of 5 or 10-liter containers, optionally stackable containers or pots which close to their upper circumference may be provided with an external flange of the same material as the container and moulded in one piece with the container to tightly secure a removable lid which is also made from resiliently deformable plastics, the lid being constructed with a corresponding flange arrangement which engages with the flange of the container, cf. e.g. DK-C-145,194.
The ever increasing environmental considerations shown especially in the industrialized countries have in several countries, e.g. Germany, now resulted in statutory provisions stipulating that containers of the above mentioned type are to be returned to the supplier after terminated use for optional recircling or controlled destruction. However, as residues of paint or solvent contained in such containers may constitute a risk for the members of the staff which are to handle the returned containers, the container should be provided with a disposable insert, e.g. a bag of propylene, PET (polyethylene terephthalate) or similar plastics material having barrier properties to protect the internal container wall against the influences of the contents or deposits of the contents of the container so as to allow the bag with optional residues of the contents to be removed from the container for separate destruction before the container is returned as empty packing to the supplier.
Up to now such insert bags have been placed in the container prior to filling of the container, the rim of the bag being folded around the upper upright portion of the side wall of the container and the resilient lid ("flex-lid") subsequently being pressed down over the edge and over the container flange to close the container. When the lid is subsequently removed for use of the contents in the container, it simultaneously tends to push the upper edge of the insert bag free of the container rim, which results in drawbacks such as the insert bag sliding down into the contents in the container and consequently not protecting the internal container wall sufficiently, or in difficulties in "fishing" the bag out of the contents and resecuring it to the upper portion of the side wall, when only part of the contents has been used and the container has been closed temporarily until further use of the contents.